wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Requested One-Shots Written by Rainpool123
Hey-o everybody. I thought I'd transfer my one-shots from my dA over to the wiki! Yay! Anyway, I still have a lot to write, but I still have a fair amount finished. Request here if you want to request at all: http://rainpool123.deviantart.com/journal/I-Feel-Like-a-Challenge-443258264 If you don't have a deviantART account, then just comment below to request. 8D It WILL be written! Two of the one-shots are already posted elsewhere on the wiki, so they won't show up. ---- Whirlysink ~ Pfft, Dragons? (This was requested by Lucky!) He was tossed aside, into the dark, electrifying abyss. Full. Of. Electric. Eels. Whirlpool had waited until the eels stopped swarming him, and was slightly surprised he wasn't dead. A lot of his body felt numb, though. So, he swam to the surface and waited a good 'nother twenty minutes. After that time, Whirlpool clawed his way up. His slick claws slid against the wet stone, but he was able to cling on. He scrambled out, and darted as fast as he could for the door. SkyWings. And MudWings. Setting the Summer Palace alight. The first thing went through his mind. The scrolls! First blasted just short of him and broke his frantic thoughts. He needed to get out of here. And FAST. With a last breath, Whirlpool launched himself into the air, at the level of the SkyWings, and dived down. He spread his wings to help slow his fall, but also to taunt the SkyWings. Whirlpool flashed insults at them in Aquatic, knowing they wouldn't understand and might become further frustrated. Once they became frustrated, there was a chance they could become sloppy and less coordinated. Whirlpool curved up when he was close to the salt water and dived in. He beat his wings and found a small current, before swimming out the exit of the Summer Palace. There was barely a SeaWing in the sea. He could see a few darting around, near the Deep Palace. They were probably patrolling to see if any MudWings were entering. Low chance, as they would have to go under a lot of water pressure, and that would possibly help reduce the time they could spend underwater. Besides, they won't have as much grace as we do underwater. We have all the tactical advantages. Whirlpool paused in the water, looking at the palace. Should I go back? Or know that my death was fake? He shook his head, before swimming off. Perhaps faking his death would benefit in the future. A storm was brewing and the water was becoming rough and hard to swim. Whirlpool knew he must continue, though. When something white bumped him on the head. He grasped it, and gasped slightly. It was about the size of a scavenger, and was square-shaped with a dip in. A hole seemed to suggest that liquids flowed down it. What was it? It seemed to slightly call to Whirlpool, so he carried it with him. It turned out to be sort of a good-luck charm. Whirlpool was able to fully recover, and returned to the Kingdom of the Sea with open talons. Coral announced that he would become an heir, which made his job a whole lot easier. He'd just have to kill the heirs. ---- That night, Whirlpool stared at the object. He had come to the conclusion it must be some sort of scavenger sink, so that's what he named it: Sink. Eventually, Whirlpool rose to the throne, and became King Whirlpool. His bride? No other than Queen Sink. ~Morrowwinner/Battleseer~ Conspiring Together (This was requested by Someone497 on deviantART!) Morrowseer walked down the stuffy hallways. Smoke was thick in the air, and he was on a mission. The SandWing Queen Succession War was still continuing, and he thought at least one of the princesses would have died by now. Honestly, he thought Blaze would be a shredded carcass. Carefully, Morrowseer lifted the corner of the map of Pyrrhia and slid into the tunnel. He slinked through until he reach the queen's room. Queen Battlewinner. "Your Majesty..." Morrowseer looked into the bubbling lava cauldron. The queen rose out of it. She flicked away a few drops of lava that appeared to be bothering her, and shot Morrowseer a glare. "What?" she asked in her raspy voice. "I believe, I am ready to start writing the prophecy." ---- "What colour should MudWing egg be?" Battlewinner asked in her short and choppy sentences. "Red. I will help narrow things down. I've gotten reports from Talons of Peace spies that there is a red egg hatching. A dragon related to the egg knows where it is, so she should be able to retrieve it." Morrowseer replied. Battlewinner nodded. "Who do you think should be queen?" Battlewinner asked suddenly. "Probably Blister, she has the smarts, but to do this, we must forge an alliance." ---- After many days Morrowseer finally returned. "Well? Did it work?" Battlewinner demanded. Morrowseer nodded. "Ah! Yes! And it was all thanks to you! You came up with the idea of Blister being queen!" Battlewinner rasped, then ducked back into the lava. She surfaced a few seconds later. "But, let's not forget that it was your idea to choose a queen." Morrowseer pointed out. "Yes, but you put it into action." "It was your idea." Battlewinner's tail had flopped out of the lava cauldron, and Morrowseer unconsciously twined tails with her. Battlewinner gasped a little, but warmed up to it. "I love you, Morrowseer." she rasped as she leaned carefully against him, as so not to burn him or spill the lava. Morrowseer blinked in surprise. "I love you too, Battlewinner." ~Glorybringer~ Death in the Rainstorm (I'm not sure if she has an account on here, but this was requested by Rainfire-art on deviantART!) *WARNING: Character Death* Glory looked through her scrolls that had finally been brought to the Rain Kingdom. Who had brought them? None other than Deathbringer. He had insisted upon it. Glory sighed as she signed a few things on and off. Who knows where Deathbringer was now. He pledged his duty as her bodyguard, but would seem to disappear on and off again. Most of the time he insisted that he was still there. Finished with what she was doing, Glory arose and stretched. It was tedious how much she had to sit. It was fairly irritating, really. She didn't care if RainWings said it was be weird for her to think sitting all day was annoying- it made her get cramps and her muscles tighten. Something bumped behind her. She turned to see Deathbringer at her doorway, his back facing her, chest puffed out, and looking around. He was guarding her. How cu- er, interesting. Glory took a breath, and walked over to Deathbringer. "What are you doing?" she questioned. He twirled around, and smiled. "I'm protecting the queen!" he said. Glory rolled her eyes. "I don't really need to be protected." she insisted. Deathbringer gasped. "Of course you do!" he yelled. RainWings turned their head their way. Glory turned her wings transparent and covered herself with them. Deathbringer poked her. "Don't feel shy. You're their queen!" "You say that all the time. You insist about everything that related to me being queen." Glory muttered. "It can be embarrassing sometimes." "Aww, calm down." Deathbringer whispered, poking her. "Come fly with me." Grudgingly, Glory arose and followed him out the hut. Her scales shifted a wafting orange and yellow in the sun. Deathbringer smiled at her. Surprised, Glory glared, then forced her scales to be navy blue. She flew after Deathbringer. "So...do you have a special dragon?" Deathbringer asked suddenly. He looked over at her. Glory felt crimson creep up into her ruffs, but she made them a black before Deathbringer noticed. "Uh, no." Glory looked the other way. She swore she saw something flash by. On edge, she unconsciously glided closer to Deathbringer. "Your voice was hesitant; are you sure?" he asked, nudging her. Glory saw the dark flash again. She felt a pale green trying to melt onto her scales. The sensation of being followed was a little too much for her to stop it. Deathbringer didn't notice, though. "Yes; very sure." Glory snapped. It was an attempted snap a least- her voice was shaky, and her eyes were darting around nervously, tracking the stalker. "Oh! Look! Some different fruit! I'm going to go grab some for us! Be back!" Deathbringer said before flying off. "So much for being the Queen's bodyguard." Glory murmured. She glanced around, still nervous. The bolts of black seemed to be closer now that the NightWing was gone. Glory couldn't stop the green that was beginning to flow all over her scales now. She was plain-out scared. Suddenly, someone slammed into her. She hit the ground, and her flower "crown" flew off, tapping gently against the ground. Claws covered her eyes and mouth. Glory tried to scream, but was unable to because of the talons. She tried to open her mouth as to spray them with venom, but thought about it, and realized she could also be splattered on. She thought of Kinkajou. Glory wrestled the creature off her, and found it was gone. She looked around. Right as she inhaled, she was pounded into the ground once again. She shrieked in an odd way. It was raspy and garbled due to the soil that her face was shoved into. Something whizzed through the air and struck the ground. She shifted her face and her eyes saw the glint of a metal disk. Glory's eyes widened. Was it him? The creature was pulled off her, and Glory heard roaring. Blood splattered against her scales, when a body was thrown to the ground next to her. For a terrifying moment, she thought the dragon was Deathbringer. Then she recognized it as Starflight's sister- Fierceteeth. Shakily, Glory got up, and turned. Deathbringer's head was hanging, and he was inhaling deeply. She looked down. A disk was shoved into Fierceteeth's throat. She shivered. The pale green was creeping in again. Glory walked over to Deathbringer. She gave him a half-smile when he looked up. "You did it." Deathbringer smiled. "I told you...I told you...I knew you needed a bodyguard," he breathed. Glory smiled back. She nuzzled his snout. Deathbringer inhaled, before regaining his posture slightly. "What should we do about her?" he asked, motioning to the now dead Fierceteeth. Glory frowned a bit. "Sunny won't be happy. Starflight might be sad. Who knows how she got out of the Scorpion Den, though. We should bring her back. Tell Starflight first. Then the other dragonets. I'll announce it myself, so no false rumors go around." Deathbringer nodded. ---- Glory inhaled. No more dragons had attacked her since that day, and Sunny and Starflight both took the news surprisingly well, although she swore she heard a few sobs come from Starflight's hut. Deathbringer landed next to her, spreading his wings. He looked down. "Can I show you something?" he asked. Glory shrugged, but followed him anyway. After flying for a while, Deathbringer covered her eyes. "It's a surprise," he whispered into her ear. Glory nodded. They flew a little farther, Deathbringer guiding her, when he unveiled her eyes. There was a hut with beautiful flowers everywhere. Hummingbirds of all kinds, as well as other birds were gathered around. It seemed to buzz with life. Sloths slept happily in the surrounding trees. Glory gasped. "Is..." "This is for you." Deathbringer said, cutting her off. Glory looked up. "You know all those times I left? I was constructing this." Glory smiled, and twined her tail with his. "Thank you." she whispered. ---- Glory watched Deathbringer running around frantically. "Is everything in place? Will it be alright? Is everything soft enough?" he asked, eyes darting around. "Deathbringer," Glory smiled as he paced by, and she flicked her tail in front of his face. "Everything will be alright. We've done a lot of revising, and it is even alright now, see?" Glory flicked down to the egg that was nestled next to her. It was a vibrant rainbow colour, but with swirls of black here and there. Deathbringer smiled, looking less worried. Suddenly, a little crack ran through the egg. A head poked out. When the little hybrid finally crawled out, Glory rested her head at it's level. It was a girl. The heir to the throne. It Rain-NightWing hybrid dragonet looked at her and Deathbringer. It looked like a normal RainWing, but her horns were different and she had small glitters under her wings. "Deathbringer, I think she has your wings and horns," Glory whispered. Deathbringer's face flushed a little. The little RainWing has NightWing-like horns. She hobbled over, and touched Glory. Her scales ran the same pink Glory was. She then hobbled over to Deathbringer, and poked him. Her scales went the same colours he was. "Look at her eyes," Deathbringer urged. Glory got a good look at them. One was her eye colour- the other Deathbringer's. "What should her name be?" Glory asked. "What about..." Deathbringer glanced about, thinking. "Storm?" Glory asked suddenly. "You know, like the dark clouds, and the rain falling." Deathbringer smiled, and nuzzled the dragonet. "Yes, Storm sounds good." Storm squeaked hungrily, and head-butted Glory repeatedly. Glory smiled. "Storm." ~SquidXRuby~ Puzzle Pieces (This as requested by Strawberryshakex on deviantART!) Squid beat his tired wings. He was sore all over. He had managed to fly across the ocean, and was now entering an area dangerously close to the SkyWing Kingdom. Even though he paused once on a lone island, he had only stayed for a short nap. Maybe they won't hurt me! Especially since...oh wait... Squid felt like he deflated. He wasn't the real SeaWing dragonet of destiny. He was a replacement. A replacement just in case someone went wrong with the original. Squid was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that he had taken a sharp turn and was now flying straight into SkyWing territory. Not until the heavy wing beats on SkyWings echoed in his ears and he felt talons wrap around him. The SkyWing shook him. "Nothing really to worry about. Just a one-to-two year SeaWing dragonet." Squid growled as menacingly as he could and the SkyWing patrol leader flipped him onto his back to be examined. "I'm six years old!" he roared indigently. The SkyWing looked amused. "Oh really, now?" The patrol leader shook him lightly. "You're about as light as a feather. Pathetic. Perhaps we should just drop you right now." Squid felt light-headed suddenly. Hollering wouldn't help; no one would care about saving a puny six year-old SeaWing. Flying with sore wings wouldn't get him far either. Out of the patrol, an orange-and-red SkyWing flew over. "You cannot drop that dragonet to his doom." Hope fluttered in Squid chest. Perhaps someone really did care! "Why?" the patrol leader snarled. "He is one of the dragonets trying to convince the one squadron to change to Blister before the NightWings killed them. Queen Ruby wants to shred him. I heard that her lover was killed there. She wants to kill all of the triggers." "Well, one of them is already dead," Squid croaked. He'd had a dream of Viper visiting him. She'd tried to kill him, once again. She also told him she was dead. The SkyWing patrol leader was beginning to crush him in his grip. The orange-and-red SkyWing trusted his snout into Squid's face. "How did he or she die?" Squid wiggled. "I'm not positive. She just visited me in a dream and told me that she died. She also tried killing me." The patrol leader flung him over to the orange-and-red dragon. "You keep a look-out on the little goon, Fire. I don't feel like dragging the little thing around." Fire glanced down upon him. "I'll bring him to Queen Ruby immediately." And with that, Squid was being brought one step closer to his possible death. If Ruby was anything like Scarlet, it was all false hope he could cling on to. ---- Squid sat in the throne room, chained to the floor. He was trying not to shiver, but little shakes little wormed through his body every now and then. A guard wasn't even posted to make sure that he didn't get away. They're so cocky, thinking a SeaWing can't get away! Squid tried to squirm out of the chains, with no avail. He sighed. Maybe he was the little worthless scaleball that Flame and Viper always told him he was. He really had no friends. Except for Fatespeaker... Squid smiled a small amount at the though, when Ruby burst into the room. She was having a heated conversation with the leader of the patrol who had found him, and appeared to be winning. "No, I want that post to be made into a memorial. Only family and friends can visit it." "But Your Majesty, that post is valuable in winning the war!" "I don't what any 'but's', leave me with my other duties." "Yes, Queen Ruby." The patrol leader bowed before exiting the room. Ruby sighed, and got onto her throne. "Don't you just hate it when you have a good idea and no one listens to you?" Ruby asked to seemingly no one in particular. Squid shuffled his talons. Stretching slightly, Squid opened his mouth. "Yeah, it is a little bit of a downer." Ruby shook her head, still avoiding eye contact. "No, no, dear, it is very much of a downer." Her gaze flickered over to Squid, who suddenly felt very small. "So, you're one of the dragons who led to the death of my great squad and loved one?" she asked bitingly. Squid looked down. "Well, I didn't know that NightWings were going to come swooping in and killing everyone. Besides, my hopes and heart-warming thoughts were crushed that day as well. Everyone that I thought I could have was thrown away." "How in what fashion?" Ruby growled softly. "I lost my only loved one; all my guards are almost barbarian. I only got this throne since Mother died. It's a little weird Burn dragged her dead body off. It still gives me nightmares. But you know what? My love comforted me through those times, and now he's killed by a bunch of NightWings?" Tears pricked at Ruby's eyes, and smoke poured from her nose. "Do you know how it feels?" Squid sighed, and began his tale. "Well, a big NightWing told us to convince everyone there to turn you over onto Blister's side. I don't really know why, I didn't really care about the war. Anyway, we told them we were the dragonets of destiny-" Ruby cut Squid off. "In which you are not. I saw the real SeaWing. She was a she, and blue." Squid nodded. "So the SkyWings told me that, and my pride of being amazing and wonderful was crushed. After that, the NightWings swooped in, and killed all the guards. After some arguing, the big NightWing told me to leave. Only Fatespeaker, a kind NightWing that I 'lived' with, rejected him. But too many other dragons were fine with me getting the heck out of there." Ruby sighed, staring into his eyes. "So, all the dragons hated you, and just wanted you to get out of dodge? How sad." Squid nodded. "Except for Fatespeaker." Ruby ascended from her throne, and blasted Squid's chains. He yelped from burns, but saw that his chains all been broken off. Ruby curled her tail around him, and pulled him close. She whispered into his ear: "You know, I think you liked that Fatespeaker NightWing." Squid felt his face heat up. "No I did not!" Ruby touched her snout to his. "We've both lost our loves, we're both so alike. It's like a puzzle, and we're the last two pieces in the world of confusion." Squid leaned against the SkyWing queen, listening to her breathing and matching his with hers. How could he feel like this? Especially to the dragon who supposedly want to shred him? Ruby smiled. "I don't think I'll kill you like I wanted to..." Squid curled against her, and the two feel asleep together. ~Gloryseer~ (This was requested by Matau99!) Glory traced her talon along the rivets in the wood that lay under her. If a NightWing somehow managed to read her mind, which was very—no, extremely, to the point of about a 99% chance of not happening, the NightWing would have found her mind a jumble of confusion and thoughts. Why? Glory had a dream. Of course, all dragons have dreams. It occurs with everyone. But this dream was different. Morrowseer. That was the one word that summed up her dream. Morrowseer. Glory thought that night dragon was as good as dead when the volcano erupted and he appeared to be swallowed by the lava. But apparently not. Glory had the proof she needed to know Morrowseer was still alive. He was holding a small, blue sapphire in his talons. She recognized it immediately— Scarlet had used it in her dream, after all. A Dreamvisitor. How Morrowseer had gotten his talons on the blue stone was beyond Glory, but all she knew is that Morrowseer had visited her with a Dreamvisitor. Wait, didn't Starflight visit her with a Dreamvisitor? Yes, he had. That must have been how the thinking NightWing got the sapphire. Glory frowned. She'd solved one mystery, but there were plenty more. Why would Morrowseer visit her, if he wanted her dead? Why her, out of all the dragonets of destiny; well, the fake prophecy? Why Glory, altogether? All these questions and more bounced off the walls in Glory's mind. Many of them she couldn't solve, she couldn't draw her conclusions. Morrowseer had come to her, telling her she was still alive. He had stated that, and nothing more. The two had stared into each others' eyes for a while. Until Glory felt her scales turning crimson. Wait, that was in her dream. Oh, wait, wait, she was turning crimson right now. Glory forced her scales a pitch black, almost like Battlewinner. She snorted. Morrowseer. She would never turn her scales crimson for him. It was downright preposterous. Any dreams Morrowseer visited were under her concern right now. I need to get some air, Glory decided. The room felt stuffy from all her thinking. Careful, Glory slunk outside, when Deathbringer hopped in front of her. In all honesty, Glory found the NightWing a little annoying. She used to feel a liking to him, but now she no longer had to force her scales to stay a neutral colour. I wonder why that is... "How is the queen?" Deathbringer asked, puffing out his chest. Glory rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Deathbringer. I'm just going out for a little fly. No need to swarm me when I do something as simple as that." Deathbringer looked astonished. "What are you talking about? Of course I need to watch over you!" Glory spat venom towards him, but at angle that it wouldn't hit him, just threaten. Deathbringer's eyes widened. "Don't follow me," Glory growled. She then turned on a dime and flew out. After collecting her thoughts, Glory began to feel guilty. Had Deathbringer moved drastically, she could have hit him with her venom. The soul also looked scared out of his scales when she sent the venom at him— as though she was attempting to become the assassin. Talons wrapped around Glory's eyes suddenly. She gasped, and more talons wrapped around her mouth, clamping her jaws shut. She wriggled. Great. She was most completely defenseless. She couldn't use her venom, and to boot, she couldn't see her attacker. The sound of wingbeats alerted Glory that the dragon was moving, and by the sound of it, the dragon was pretty bulky. After what seemed like hours, the dragon finally landed, and dropped Glory. She spun around, unhinging her jaw. She stopped at the sight of the dragon. Morrowseer. ---- Glory turned over a stone in her talons. Morrowseer had taken her without her consent. Probably to kill me. But wait, why would he want to kill me, the prophecy isn't real..? Glory mulled over this, as Morrowseer landed with a bull. Morrowseer wasn't looking to great. He had a few spots that had exposed bone, and many of his scales had almost been eaten away by the lava. The lava had also punched holes in his wings. But Glory didn't care. She slightly marveled at the fact the NightWing was even able to survive the lava. "Glory?" The RainWing looked over at Morrowseer. He was looking away. Glory gave a crooked neutral face. What did the NightWing want? "I...I've wanted to tell you something for a while," Morrowseer stammered a bit. Glory felt her heart beat faster. She pushed away the crimson seeping into her scales. It was almost like Deathbringer. "I...I think I might be attracted to you, Glory." ---- ---- Morrowseer felt himself want to curl up. He was becoming his old self again, nervous, naïve, unsure of things. And now, he just admitted he liked Glory. Honestly, could he get more confused with himself. He watched as Glory stamped out any traces of crimson that creeped into her scales. She was shaking slightly. What did crimson mean again? Wasn't it embarrassed? Morrowseer gave the RainWing a crooked smile. He watched Glory inhale. "I think I might like you too, Morrowseer." Morrowseer gave an odd smile, then watching as crimson overtook Glory's scales, not matter how hard she tried to stop the flowing army. Morrowseer sat beside her. "No one needs to know," he whispered. Glory nodded, and leaned against him. Eventually, Glory fell asleep, and the sound of her breathing lulled Morrowseer to join her as well. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)